plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vasebreaker Endless
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Vasebreaker Endless (PvZ2). Vasebreaker Endless is the tenth and last level of Vasebreaker in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition, as well as the only playable Vasebreaker level in the online demo. Strategies Vasebreaker Endless, much like Survival: Endless and I, Zombie Endless, offers a chance to hone your skills against ever increasing odds. Plants Of the 35 vases provided, 19 of them are plants. Two of the vases will always contain plants. For all levels, you receive: *One Peashooter *One Wall-nut *One Potato Mine *Two Snow Peas *Six backward Repeaters *Five Squashes *Two Threepeaters *One Plantern You will also receive 25 to 75 sun in a vase every level that can be used for a Cherry Bomb. Zombies The other 15 vases are zombies. For the first ten levels, you will face: *Eight regular zombies *Five Buckethead Zombies *One Gargantuar with Imp, although it cannot be thrown if the Gargantuar is over halfway across the screen *One Jack-in-the-Box Zombie Every ten levels, a regular zombie will be replaced with an additional Gargantuar (there will be maximum up to nine Gargantuars after a streak of 80). Basic strategy *Out of the 35 vases, you will always receive two green vases that always contain plants. *Break methodically, starting at the furthest right column (column 9). *If a seed packet starts flashing, it's about to disappear. Plant it quickly before you lose an essential resource. *Good Squash placement is essential to Vasebreaker success. Remember, 2 Squash is all it takes to down a Gargantuar. You can also multi-Squash standard zombies by delaying them via Wall-nuts or by sacrificing weak plants. *Though you'll only receive one Plantern per round, its utility can't be understated. Plant it in dense sets of vases to plan out your next few moves. *Wall-nuts combined with only 2 or 3 peas can take out lone zombies with ease, even Bucketheads. This will save Squash and allow you to double up on Reverse Repeaters in other rows. However, against a Gargantuar the Wall-nut will just get smashed so put it somewhere else. *Be patient. Nothing says you have to clear vases as quickly as possible. Let your plants finish zombies one at a time before smashing the next vase. Even Wall-nuts won't last long against 5 zombies. *Don't rush too quickly if you want to clear levels quickly. In further streaks, you are facing more Gargantuars and random placed plants which can distract you for getting more streaks. *Do not be afraid to double-up. If you get a row with little or no zombies, move those resources elsewhere. Sometimes you will end a game with a row having as many as seven plants! *Kill Gargantuars quickly! Because they smash vases in addition to plants, Gargantuars can quickly overwhelm your fortifications. Use Squash or Cherry Bombs. *Threepeaters should be planted in the second and fourth rows. This will cover all the rows. *Always try to get sun. Saving it up can buy you a Cherry Bomb, which can kill that last zombie and save you your streak. *If you have enough sun, don't break any vases and wait until the Cherry Bomb is recharged. It could come in handy for dealing with Gargantuars, or in case of emergency. Tactics *'Multi-Squashing': This is the practice of precisely breaking vases just as another zombie is walking past it. If you time it correctly, your Squash can kill multiple zombies simultaneously. This technique is easiest to perform with normal and buckethead zombies, as their speeds are similar. The most useful example of multi-Squashing is in front of Gargantuars. As he goes down the row, he will break vases creating a traffic jam of zombies. However, if there is at least one plant in the first column (left-most), they will all pile up to eat that plant, creating an opportunity to multi-squash the whole group, and hopefully the Gargantuar too. Though you can technically multi-kill zombies with the Potato Mine, it's a less consistent tactic. *'Wild-clicking': This is what you do when you need a certain plant quickly, and have already exhausted their two given green vases. It is best to go down each column, starting with the far left. If you can avoid rows that are already trying to kill something, do so. Once the player cleared a whole column, start on the next column to the left, and try to line them up for a potential multi-squash. Once the player found what they looking for, clean up by placing plants in rows where they can be used. *'Know your columnpoints': Each zombie can only take a certain number of hits. For a standard zombie, it is ten single pea shots. However, since it is too cumbersome to count, here is the number of columnpoints; the number of columns a zombie can traverse while taking regular damage - in other words, a Peashooter's pea - before it will die. **Zombie - 3 **Buckethead Zombie - 15 **Gargantuar - 36 **Imp - 3 (approximately appears to take only 200 damage). What this means is in a row with a single Peashooter, a normal, full-health zombie will survive three columns before dying. If he is being hit by a repeater, he will only make it about 1 1/2. To determine how far a zombie will go, take his columnpoints and divide it by the number of peas hitting him. Remember, some zombies are slightly faster than others, so use this as an estimation. Note: Snow Pea will halve a zombie's speed, so divide their columnpoints by two. Do not forget that a Snow Pea also does 20 damage as well. Squash and Potato Mines do 18 columnpoints worth of damage to everything they hit. *'Dealing with Gargantuars': Gargantuars are your single worst threat, other than an ill-timed Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. It is straight forward to just hit him with two Squash, but when you get to higher levels you will not have enough Squashes to do this and cover the Bucketheads. Therefore, you need to learn how to kill them with just one Squash. **If the Gargantuar appears in the right three columns (seven, eight, nine) do not hit him with a Squash immediately. He will throw the Imp who will eat any single shooter except the Snow Pea (if you have a Threepeater in an adjacent row, that will suffice). The Imp will also use up Potato Mines or Squash unnecessarily. **If the Gargantuar appears in the left two columns (three, four) double squash him. It would take at least one Squash and quite a bit of firepower to take him out, so just be done with him. **If he appears in the middle, your are probably in good shape. He can absorb as much damage as a normal Buckethead assuming you will use at least one squash, and once he passes the sixth column he will no longer throw the Imp. That should give you enough time to kill him. **Snow Peas in column 1 are ideal. They slow him and any zombies he liberates down and can kill the Imp if he throws it. **Potato Mines will hurt him if they are set, but if he breaks a zombie out in front of him that zombie will waste the mine. **Timing Squashes can be very tricky. If you are good, you can place it so that a zombie in front of him will squash the zombie and Gargantuar. *'Cherry Bombs': Cherry Bombs should only be used in an emergency. However, here are some hints: **Use it as a last ditch option. If you are going to lose the game because a Zombie is walking off screen, blow them up with the Cherry Bomb. **Use it to clear multiple rows. Since the Cherry bomb hits a 3x3 area, it can defend multiple rows simultaneously. **Use it to take out two or more Gargantuars. If a Gargantuar breaks another Gargantuar out, it can be very difficult to hit both with a single Squash. Cherry Bombs can handle this. **Pay attention to the recharge time. Like in the normal game, the recharge is painfully slow. If you have made it to later levels, give it a chance to recharge fully before or even in game. You can lose the game even if you have enough sun for a Cherry Bomb because it is still recharging. There will be at least one Gargantuar in every level. Related achievement Gallery Vasebreaker endless icon.PNG|Vasebreaker Endless icon Vasebreaker Endless.JPG|By ZN723-Vasebraker Endless.png|By Videos Plants vs. Zombies - Vasebreaker Endless Streak 1-15 Achievement China Shop (Android HD) Ep.123|By Plants vs Zombies - Vasebreaker Endless Streak 5 - 15 Plants vs Zombies - Vasebreaker Endless Streak 15 - 25 Plants vs Zombies - Vasebreaker Endless Streak 25 - 35 Trivia *Since Gargantuar does not appear in the online version of Plants vs. Zombies, it is replaced by Giga-Football Zombie. It appears in the same frequency as Gargantuar based on the streak, except that it is absent in the first and third streak. **Alongside, in the web version, there are no Jack-in-the-Box Zombies, so they have been replaced with a dynamite. *For the web version, this is the frequency of plants and zombies: **First round: five Peashooters, five Squashes, five Zombies. **Second round: four Peashooters, four Squash, five Snow Peas, five Zombies, one Buckethead, one Giga-Football Zombie. **Third round: seven left-facing Repeaters, two Squashes, three Snow Peas, three Wall-nuts, six zombies, three Buckethead Zombies, one Dynamite. **Fourth to tenth rounds: two Peashooters, eight left-facing Repeaters, five Squashes, two Snow Peas, two Wall-nuts, some sun, eight Zombies, five Buckethead Zombies, one Giga-Football Zombie, one Dynamite. **11th round onwards: Same as fourth to tenth round, except that every ten rounds results in a zombie being substituted for a Giga-Football Zombie, until the basic zombies have run out. This means that there will be nine Giga-Football Zombies after 80 flags onwards. *When the last zombie (excluding Gargantuar) is killed in a streak in Vasebreaker Endless, only its head will fall down and its body will disappear. *There is a glitch on the PlayStation Vita version of Plants vs. Zombies when the last vase broken contains a plant and there are no zombies remaining, the seed packet does not appear. *Although this Vasebreaker level is endless, the streak record has a limit of 2,147,483,647 (using Cheat Engine). After that, the streak will be negative but the levels can still be continued. **This happens because 2,147,483,647 (231 - 1) is the maximum value of signed 32-bit integer in computing, and attempting to reach a value higher than this results in an integer overflow. *In Plants vs. Zombies 2, Vasebreaker Endless takes place at daytime instead. *When a zombie reaches the house, instead of the generic game over message ("THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS!!!") followed by the "GAME OVER" dialog box, the message "You made it into a streak of (number of streaks that the player has completed)" will display, and only the game over music will play. The biting sound, however, will not play. See also *Vasebreaker *Puzzle Mode *Giga-Football Zombie *Puzzle Mode/Strategy guide *China Shop Category:Endless levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies Vasebreaker Category:Levels with no flags Category:Plants vs. Zombies Vasebreaker levels Category:Levels without any lawn mowers